Resident Evil 7 'Beginning Hour'
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (JongLo) Junhong bermain bersama kedua kakak kelasnya, Youngjae dan Daehyun. Oh, salahkan sisi takutnya yang tidak berani memainkan Resident Evil 7. Tapi, pada akhirnya, dia bertemu dengan gamer itu, sih. #JongLo. A/N : ada pemberitahuan di akhir FF! Thankseuu!


**Resident Evil 7 : Beginning Hour**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, and Yoo Youngjae. JONGLO!_

Oneshot!

RATE : K+!

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

OKE FIX INI FF NISTA BANGET YALORD. A **romance** , **humor** , dan **friendship**. FF INI DELUSIONAL GEWLA AW. School-life background!

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _B.A.P – Stop It_!

 _._

 _._

"Youngjae _hyung_!"

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah mengobrol asyik dengan _namja_ lain menoleh—merasa terpanggil—dan mendapati seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi dan manis menghampirinya. _Namja_ manis yang tadi dipanggil—Yoo Youngjae—hanya tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ah, itu Choi Junhong.

" _Hyung_! Ternyata _hyung_ juga pulang cepat! Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"ucap Junhong, dikekehi Youngjae.

"Iya. Semua guru kan rapat, makanya pulang cepat. Aku sedang menunggu Daehyun. Dia dipanggil guru untuk mengurus verifikasi PDSS-nya."ucap Youngjae, diangguki Junhong.

"Kira-kira, pilihan satu universitas _hyung_ apa?"tanya Junhong, dideliki Youngjae.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, apapun itu universitasnya, asalkan jurusan seni musik. Aku terima saja."ucap Youngjae, diangguki Junhong lagi— _damn, Junhong is way too cute_.

"Youngjae _-ah_!"

Youngjae dan Junhong menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang menghampiri mereka dengan setengah berlari. Youngjae tersenyum manis, dan Junhong sudah melambai padanya dengan semangat.

"Eh, ada Junhong!"ucap _namja_ itu—Jung Daehyun.

"Hai, _hyung_! Youngjae _hyung_ sudah menunggu lama, tuh!"ucap Junhong, membuat Daehyun kaget.

" _Jinjja_? Kau sudah menunggu lama?"tanya Daehyun, digelengi Youngjae dengan selingan senyuman.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Santai saja."jawab Youngjae.

"Oh iya."

Youngjae dan Daehyun menoleh, mendapati Junhong yang menatapnya penuh penasaran. _Well_ , _hoobae_ mereka yang satu ini memang benar-benar imut.

"Kalian memang mau kemana? Kok janjian pergi?"tanya Junhong, menatap Youngjae dan Daehyun bergantian.

"Aku mau main ke rumah Daehyun. Kami mau berlatih lagu _ballad_ untuk ujian praktek nanti."jawab Youngjae, diangguki Junhong—sudah berapa kali dia mengangguk seperti anak kecil, huh? _Such a cutie_.

"OH IYA DAEHYUN _HYUNG_!"entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Junhong berteriak nyaring.

" _AISH_! Teriakanmu itu, lho!"pekik Daehyun, dengan satu tangan menutupi telinganya—bisa tuli dia mendengar teriakan Junhong yang melengking.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Kan Daehyun _hyung_ sudah punya _Resident Evil 7 Biohazard : Beginning Hour_!"pekik Junhong, semangat.

Untuk urusan _game_ , Junhong termasuk murid yang senior dan sudah dikenal seantero _Steam_ —suatu _basis_ _game online_.

"Iya, sih. Cuman, aku belum bisa memainkannya karena sibuk mengurus ini-itu."ucap Daehyun.

Oh, lihat, ucapan Daehyun benar-benar menjadi angin segar bagi Junhong.

"MAU IKUUUUT!"pekik Junhong, dengan teriakan melengkingnya lagi.

"AIH, OKE OKE! Jangan teriak-teriak, ah!"ucap Daehyun, kali ini kedua tangannya mengucek telinganya—takut berdenging.

"Yos! Oke deh!"pekik Junhong, semangat.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun, dan Daehyun menghela nafas berat sembari membalas tatapannya. Hari itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan berlatih vokal untuk ujian praktek. Tentu saja tidak!

Youngjae pasti akan memilih untuk melihat Junhong bermain _game_ daripada melatih vokal yang jelas-jelas sudah seperti suara bidadari surga.

Oke, ini berlebihan.

-XOXO-

"Sudah sampaii!"

Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Junhong turun dari bus sekolah di depan rumah Daehyun yang cukup besar. Daehyun berjalan ke arah pagar, kemudian membuka pagarnya dan mempersilahkan Youngjae dan Junhong masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada makanan atau tidak. Kalau tidak ada, nanti kita _delivery order_ saja."ucap Daehyun, diangguki Youngjae.

"Tidak ada orang, _hyung_?"tanya Junhong, diangguki Daehyun.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ pergi ke Jepang untuk menjenguk Eunji, sepupuku. Jaehyun sedang kemping bersama grup pecinta alamnya."jawab Daehyun seraya membuka pintu rumah dengan sebuah kunci.

CKLEK

"Silahkan masuuuk!"

Youngjae dan Junhong masuk, disusul oleh Daehyun. Daehyun mencari saklar lampu di dinding rumah.

TRING!

Dan rumah itu pun terang benderang—tidak segelap tadi.

"Ayo, kita maiinnn!"

-XOXO-

Junhong dan Youngjae tengah duduk di depan sebuah komputer yang menampilkan grafik menarik _Resident Evil 7 : Beginning Hour_. Daehyun menghampiri mereka sambil membawa tiga buah gelas berisi cokelat panas.

" _Hyung_ , belum _purchase_ _full game_ -nya?"tanya Junhong, digelengi Daehyun.

"Uang jajanku belum cukup. Kau mau ikut bayar?"tanya Daehyun, seraya memberikan gelas-gelas itu pada Youngjae dan Junhong.

"Terimakasih, Dae!"

"Aku bisa ikut _purchase_ , tapi setelah aku _purchase_ _Battlefield III_."jawab Junhong, diangguki Daehyun.

" _Call_!"

"Ayo, main!"pekik Youngjae, tidak sabaran—padahal dia bukan _gamer_.

Junhong mengklik pilihan _start_ , dan muncullah grafik awal dari _teaser game_ itu. Tanpa sadar, Youngjae sudah mendekap lengan Junhong— _namja_ ini ketakutan sekali. Junhong sendiri sedikit ketakutan memainkan _game_ itu. Daehyun berdiri di belakang mereka, menatap layar komputer dengan serius.

"Kalau di _walkthrough_ -nya ada banyak _ending_ , _hyung_!"ucap Junhong, dengan kedua tangan sibuk di atas _keyboard_ dan kedua mata fokus ke layar komputer.

"Iya. Aku baru tahu yang _bad ending_. Nanti ada _ending_ yang lain."jawab Daehyun, ikut fokus juga.

"Perasaanku saja, atau grafik _Resident Evil_ yang sekarang agak berubah?"tanya Youngjae, dengan tangan mendekap lengan Junhong erat.

"Iya. Plot ceritanya juga berubah, tidak pakai Chris Redfield dan Leon S. Kennedy lagi. Karakternya orisinal."jawab Daehyun.

"Aku baca artikel, katanya 95% _gamers_ ketakutan main _game_ ini karena grafiknya yang horor. Benar-benar kembali seperti masa-masa _Resident Evil Zero_."gumam Junhong.

BRAK!

"ASDFGHJKL!"

"OH MY _GOD_!"

" _AISH JINJJA_!"

Tampak di layar sebuah boneka manekin yang terjatuh tepat di depan pemain utama—Ethan, nama karakternya.

"SUMPAH! AKU MANA KUAT MAIN INI!"pekik Junhong, dengan tangan yang segera menekan _esc_ di _keyboard_ —mem- _pause_ permainan itu.

"Kalau masih ketakutan, tunggu temanku datang saja. Sebentar lagi dia sampai."ucap Daehyun, kemudian melihat ke arah ponselnya.

"Siapa?"tanya Youngjae dan Junhong bersamaan.

.

.

"Moon Jongup, _pro gamer Steam_ dengan nama _BlackDeath_."

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Hai, Dae!"

Seorang _namja_ memasuki rumah itu, dan ber- _highfive_ ria dengan Daehyun. Youngjae menyapa Jongup dengan riang—dia kenal dengan orang itu. Berbeda dengan Junhong yang justru kebingungan—dia tidak kenal siapa dia.

"Oh, _Beginning Hour_ , ya?"tanya Jongup seraya menatap layar komputer di depannya.

"Kau sudah main ini?"tanya Daehyun, diangguki Jongup.

"Sudah. Aku dapat _bad ending_."jawab Jongup, kemudian mengambil bangku di samping Junhong.

Junhong mengerjap beberapa kali, dan—entahlah, tiba-tiba saja terjadi—pipinya merona kemerahan. Oh, bau parfum Jongup memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bau parfum yang benar-benar menenangkan dan maskulin.

"Sudah coba main lagi?"tanya Jongup pada Junhong—instingnya memberitahu bahwa _namja_ di sampingnya ini adalah _gamer_ juga.

"Sudah, tapi aku ketakutan makanya aku _pause_."jawab Junhong, dengan nada mengecil—terdengar seperti mencicit.

"Ayo, main!"

Jongup mengambil alih _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ itu, kemudian kembali menekan _esc_ dan memulai kembali permainan. Junhong duduk di samping Jongup, menatap layar komputer dengan antusias sekaligus ketakutan. Youngjae mendekap lengan Junhong juga—kali ini dia duduk di antara kedua kaki Daehyun.

BRAK!

" _HOLY SHIT_!"

" _AISH_!"

"AH ELAH!"

"KESAAAALL!"

Lagi-lagi, _jumpscare_ berhasil membuat mereka berteriak keras. Memang, _Resident Evil 7_ ini terkenal menakutkan—meski begitu, justru banyak _gamers_ yang menanti rilisnya _game_ ini, silahkan cek di _Steam_.

"Pelan-pelan mainnya, Jongup!"pekik Youngjae, dengan tangan semakin mendekap lengan Junhong.

Junhong sendiri mendekap—bukan, _mencengkram_ —tangan kiri Jongup yang memainkan _keyboard_ W-A-S-D, takut sekali menatap ke layar komputer. Daehyun mendekap Youngjae dari belakang, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan Youngjae. Jongup sendiri tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang didekap Junhong dan terus fokus memainkan _game_ itu.

"Aku ingat saat _MassiveG_ merilis _walkthrough_ dari _Beginning Hour_. Entahlah, menyebalkan sekali!"ucap Junhong, di sela-sela fokusnya menatap layar komputer.

"Kau sudah menonton _PewDiePie_ yang _full walkthrough_ -nya?"tanya Jongup, masih fokus pada layar komputer.

"Sudah, sih. Tapi.. kalau _PewDiePie_ , malah fokus ke pew-nya, bukan ke _game_ -nya."ucap Junhong, dengan tangan semakin erat mencengkram lengan Jongup.

"Sudah lama semenjak _PewDiePie_ main _horror game_."sahut Jongup, diangguki Junhong yang antusias.

"Aku juga ingat _theRadBrad_. Kalau _walkthrough_ , aku _subscribe_ dia."ucap Junhong, membuat Jongup menoleh sekilas padanya.

Dan... muka mereka dekat sekaliiiii!

"Kau juga menonton _theRadBrad_?"tanya Jongup, kembali fokus pada _game_ di depannya.

"Iya! Aku menonton dia semenjak dia merilis _Resident Evil 6 Walkthrough_."jawab Junhong, diangguki Jongup.

 _Well_ , obrolan mereka mengalir dengan ringan seputar _game-game_. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, selagi mereka berdua mengobrol, ternyata Daehyun sudah kembali dari dapur membawa dua piring _pizza_!

"ASYIK! AYEY KAPTEN!"

Youngjae langsung mengambil sepotong _pizza_. Daehyun kembali duduk di belakang Youngjae, membiarkan _namja_ manis itu duduk di antara kakinya. Youngjae menatap komputer di depannya, dengan satu tangan fokus memasukkan _pizza_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Youngjae _hyung_ , aku juga mau!"ucap Junhong.

Youngjae menyodorkan _pizza_ yang dia pegang, dan langsung disuapkan pada mulut Junhong.

"EHEM!"

 _Well_ , ada yang marah rupanya.

"Hehehe, maaf, Dae.."cicit Youngjae, dengan tangan kirinya membentuk _peace sign_.

 _Game_ itu pun berlanjut.

CKLEK

BRAK!

"ASDFGHJKL!"

" _AISH_ AKU BENCI _JUMPSCARE_!"

"ARGH WTF!"

"UHUK UHUK! KESELEK!"

-XOXO-

"Aih, tadi itu menyenangkan sekali!"

Junhong dan Youngjae duduk berdampingan, membicarakan banyak hal seputar ekskul jurnalistik. Daehyun dan Jongup tengah memainkan pedang anggar yang dimiliki oleh Daehyun—milik orangtuanya, sebenarnya.

"Jongup _-ah_ , kau bawa motor?"tanya Daehyun, digelengi Jongup.

"Aku bawa sepeda. Kenapa?"tanya Jongup.

"Hari ini Youngjae menginap di rumahku karena besok libur, tapi Junhong tidak boleh menginap. Kau mau mengantar dia sampai rumah?"tanya Daehyun, membuat Jongup berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu rumahnya."ucap Jongup.

"Dekat sini, kok. Masih satu jalan raya denganku. Nanti dia memberitahumu."ucap Daehyun, diangguki Jongup.

"Oke, _call_."jawab Jongup.

"Junhong _-ah_!"

Youngjae dan Junhong berhenti mengobrol, dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Daehyun dan Jongup yang menatap mereka.

"Hari ini kau pulang dengan Jongup, ya! Dia mau mengantarmu."

BLUSH

Oke, entah ini efek dari udara dingin atau memang karena ada _sesuatu_ menggelitik saraf Junhong, membuat _namja_ ini merona merah mendengar kalimat _dia mau mengantarmu_.

Sementara Junhong merona merah, Jongup mengamati perubahan raut wajah Junhong dan tersenyum kecil. _Manis_.

-XOXO-

"Hati-hati di jalan, kalian!"

Jongup membawa sepedanya, kemudian menaikinya. Junhong duduk di belakang Jongup, memposisikan dirinya dengan baik.

"Kami duluan, ya! Jangan lakukan hal aneh-aneh, Jung Daehyun!"pekik Jongup.

KRING KRING

Setelah membunyikan bel sepeda, Jongup langsung mengayuh sepedanya keluar dari rumah Daehyun, membawa Junhong pergi bersama dengannya.

" _Well_ , dimana rumahmu? Kemana aku harus membawamu?"tanya Jongup, di sela-sela kayuhan sepedanya.

"Lurus terus saja, nanti ada rumah putih. Nah, itu rumahku."ucap Junhong, dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Oke, kapten!"ucap Jongup, dengan satu tangannya terangkat dan melakukan pose hormat.

"Khkhkh, kau aneh, _hyung_."ucap Junhong, dengan senyuman.

Jongup dan Junhong menikmati waktu hening mereka, dengan suara rantai sepeda tua Jongup dan juga beberapa kali suara dentingan bel sepeda yang menenangkan. Junhong menatap sekelilingnya dengan rasa antusias, sedangkan Jongup hanya terfokus pada kayuhan sepedanya dan arahan stang sepedanya.

"Sudah berapa lama _hyung_ main _game_?"tanya Junhong, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hmm, 7 tahun? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat kapan pertama kali aku main. Kalau kau?"tanya Jongup, bertanya balik.

"Semenjak aku kenal dengan Youngjae _hyung_ , aku jadi sering bergaul dengan Daehyun _hyung_ dan sering main dengannya. Tapi, aku sudah main _game_ sejak masih kelas 1 SMP."jelas Junhong, membuat Jongup terkekeh.

"Kau lebih senior dari aku rupanya. Apa aku harus memanggilmu _sunbaenim_?"tanya Jongup, dan Junhong balas mencibir.

"Sangat tidak cocok."

Jongup terkekeh, dan dia masih mempertahankan kayuhan kakinya pada sepeda yang dia bawa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sepeda itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah putih—persis seperti yang Junhong deskripsikan sebelumnya.

"Ini rumahmu?"tanya Jongup, diangguki Junhong.

"Iya, _hyung_."

Junhong turun dari sepeda itu, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongup yang masih duduk di atas sepedanya—satu kakinya turun agar dia tidak jatuh dari sepeda. Entah kenapa, Junhong merasa gugup. _Heol_ , sejak kapan dia berubah jadi penggugup begini?

"Aku harus segera pergi. _Eomma_ bisa marah kalau aku tidak segera pulang."ucap Jongup, kemudian tersenyum tampan.

 _Gosh_ , terkutuklah senyuman tampan itu!

"Jongup _hyung_."

Jongup baru saja hendak mengayuh sepedanya ketika mendengar panggilan dari Junhong. Dia menatap Junhong dengan pandangan teduh, tak lupa juga dengan senyumannya.

"Ya? Kau kenapa?"tanya Jongup.

CHU!

Baru saja Jongup menyelesaikan ucapannya, sesuatu yang kenyal menghampiri pipi kanannya. Jongup masih terlalu kaget, dan Junhong sudah kabur lebih dulu masuk ke rumahnya—agar Jongup tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Jongup baru selesai mengumpulkan nyawanya dan menyadari bahwa Junhong sudah tidak di sana.

Seketika, senyuman mengembang lebar di atas wajahnya.

"Ckckck, dasar bodoh."gumam Jongup.

Jongup menatap rumah Junhong sekali, barulah mengayuh sepedanya dan berlalu pergi dari sana.

Oh, dan tanpa Jongup sadari, seseorang mengintip dari balik jendela di lantai dua, menatap kepergiannya dengan bibir bawah tergigit dan tangan yang semakin meremas kencang tirai jendelanya.

Ah, itu Junhong.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

 **THE END**

AH INI ABSURD SEKALI PEMIRSA.

BAD NEWS! KEYBOARD MANDA UNTUH HURUF _W_ RUSAK ARGH!

Manda mohon maaf kalau ke depannya bakal jarang update, karena banyak faktor :

1\. Keyboard Manda untuk huruf _W_ rusak

2\. Manda siap-siap US, USBN, dan UN (Manda mau masuk PTN bismillah minta doanyaa~)

3\. Manda lagi fokus kambek B.A.P dan EXO hwhwhwhw

Doain aja semoga semua-semuanya lancaaaar!

Mind to **REVIEW** dan **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
